Power toothbrushes are well known and have been on the market for years. In typical power toothbrushes, tufts of bristles on the brush head extend generally perpendicularly from the top surface of the head. The head is oscillated, rotated and/or translated in order to provide enhanced tooth cleaning capability.
In many power toothbrushes, the top surface of the head is generally circular in shape, and is dimensioned to clean the larger teeth one at a time and smaller teeth two at a time, with most of the bristles typically contacting the tooth or teeth during brushing. In some power toothbrushes, the head has a generally oval shape.